


Apocalypse

by redtrouble



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtrouble/pseuds/redtrouble
Summary: A more canon alternate ending to my story "Mother".
Kudos: 8





	Apocalypse

“Defeated,” Thayn growled, “by children!”

“Age is irrelevant against true power,” Raze said, extending his arm. Magic swirled over his skin and around his fingertips, and Thayn was wrapped in a mystical spiral of light. He screamed in protest as his body vanished, and then there was silence.

In the aftermath of the battle, Brash, Bright, and Ari breathed slowly as jubilation slowly worked its way into their consciousness. They had defeated Thayn. They had won!

Before anyone could so much as shout in triumph, Bright dropped to her knees and pulled Raze into a hug.

“You were wonderful,” she whispered to him.

“Thank you, mother,” he murmured.

The clopping of hooves preceded a figure appearing in the haze of heat, drawing closer.

“Ah,” Dorius sighed as he came into view. “My brother…just when I had found him.” The sarcasm was thick in his tone as he eyed the spot where Thayn had stood. “So much for his ‘great ravage’.”

Raze nodded. “He wished to watch the battle of demonhearts until a single female was left,” he said, “and then make her the mother of the Wingless One.”

“Yes, fating our great ruler as some stray mongrel of unknown heritage,” Dorius said with a hint of amusement.

“That cannot be allowed,” Raze said, surprising her. Bright looked at him in confusion.

“Raze?” she asked.

“Let me guess…” Dorius muttered, rolling his eyes. “You think your ‘mother’ here is the one the prophecy promised?”

“No.” Raze shook his head and looked at her. “No,” he said again. “Not you, mother. I would never allow it.” He smiled at her with that soft, muted smile and Bright felt a wave of relief wash over her before he said, “The mother of the Apocalypse will be someone pure, like you, and yet corrupt.”

Bright went rigid and her blood ran cold. “What?” she whispered.

“She is not yet born,” Raze continued, “but I will wait for her and take her under my wing.”

“What do you mean?” Bright asked. “Raze, the ravage will destroy humanity.”

“And give our Infernal brethren a world to walk freely,” he agreed with a nod.

“Raze!” Bright gasped, clutching him. “Why would you—” She gazed at his face, imploring. “How could you do that to us?” This was her little boy. Surely, he wouldn’t betray her like that. “I love you.”

Raze squeezed Bright’s hand. “Yes. And I will not forget you, mother. I will make you strong. When the war of the demonhearts ends, you will be the victor.”

Bright shook her head, letting her hand slip from his. What was he saying? This had to be a lie. This couldn’t be true.

“And when the time comes, I will gift the mother of the Apocalypse your heart.”

The words hit her like a blow to her gut. He said it like it was an honor. “Raze…” she murmured, shaking her head. This couldn’t be real. What had she done?

“I did promise that I would choose you,” he said with as much joy as she had ever seen on his face. “And I will. I always will. Because I am your little cabbage.”

Bright felt hot tears slip down her cheeks as she stared in horror at this little boy in front of her, gazing at her with sincere joy. She shook her head, unable to speak. Unable to breathe. What had she done? Raze’s smile dropped.

“Mother?”

She couldn’t breathe! _What have I done?_ Raze reached out to her but she did not take his hand. Silence roared between her eyes.

“…Mother?”


End file.
